Mirkuleon commonwealth
The Mirkuleon commonwealth was a state formed during the end of the sixth era, it also existed in the seventh era until Mirkuleon unification in 1878. It was founded by the Mirkuleon parliament. It was at first created to become a republic with features of direct democracy under enlightment ideals borrowed from foreign human thinkers. The Republic abolished monarchy and all peerage, it also reformed the military so that it would not have any influence over politics. Its parliament performed by executive, legisilative and judicial roles. the MPs were anyone who showed up at parliament. Those with wealth managed to buy seats for themselves which they would then give to people of their choice most often their first born children thus creating a pseudo-aristocratic rule. The commonwealth came under the rule of the Lord protector who was a monarch in all but name. The fall of the first mirkuleon empire The first mirkuleon empire founded around one hundred thousand years ago by Kevousalar Ist after his victory over the Udroins fell during the dwarven crisis splintering it into various different factions. The Imperial family and their allies were either killed or went into hiding. The different holds went under various goverments and became different nations in what is known as the warring states. The darkmountains home to the Mirkuleon capital of white mountain was ruled by the darkmountains cheiftain Lassanar of Lionborn who seized control of the capital considered legally part of Elderhold thus under the authority of the Elderhold cheiftain. He was given the title Lord protector, he invaded Ravenhold and Reindeerhold and made them part of the commonwealth. He set up his own parliment and tried to insert a democratic regime to prevent his people deserter to the mirkuleon Socialist republic of Elderhold and the hawklands. The anarchy and the warring states The Mirkuleon commonwealth had enemies primarly in the south and to the east. The toch socialist republics wished to spread socialism into the darkmountains and wished to create a socialist union with the commonwealth. The lord protector resisted the Toch army which was fairly large but poorly equipped with soldiers still using spears and black powder weaponary, to the east the Mirkuleon socialist republic fought the Commonwealth often in ravenhold and Elderhold. This conflict spread to the Noluk forest resulting in the red terror genocide of the Noluks wiping out more than 5% of their population. The conflict saw a large migration of people from these holds moving to the Darkmountains. The Kingdom of Yaladar, the lands of eternal winter and the Lion's rock islands. the Kingdom of Elderhold ruled by the ex Imperial family was the main contender against the commonwealth. The TSR aided socialist revolutionaries to overthrow the bearborns in Elderhold and to proclaime a socialist republic, the bearborn family fled to the whaling lands. Mirkuleon unification The Bearborn clan returned from their second exile to reinstate the kingdom of Elderhold. The kingdom of Elderhold opened up trade to the outside world and made various secretive pacts with both Donber and Freeland which both gave Elderhold weapons and resources to combat the larger army of the darkmountains. The kingdom of Elderhold soon encompassed the Hawklands, the elvenlands, the whaling lands and siren islands. This started the Imperial-commonwealth war which ended with the march on white mountain and the reforming of the Mirkuleon empire. The Kingdom of Elderhold was victorius due to more and more holds being supportive of it and the Darkmountains which relied on their wealth of resources was fairly isolated with only Yaladar trading with it. Yaladar soon went broke supporting the Darkmountains and left the war. The dark mountains still had enough resources to better arm its soldiers than the kingdom of Elderhold however many of the commonwealth army was too tired from fighting revolutionaries and other holds. After the march on white mountain a deal was made between the Bearborn and the Lionborn families. The Bearborns would take their place as Emperors and return to their pre-war status whilst also being cheiftains of Elderhold. The Lionborns would be cheiftains of the Darkmountains however they would also be given the postion of Mayor of white mountain. The commonwealth holds and the Royal holds would merge into the second mirkuleon Empire Goverment The Mirkuleon commonwealth was ruled by parliament, it did not have a parliament and there were no fixed MPs but rather anyone who showed up parliamentary meetings were tasked with debating and passing bills and the creation of policy rested on this as well. This meant the goverment was slow for decision making and ineffective especially in times of crisis. The lack of a consitution meant that there was no limit on what kinds of laws could be passed or revoked, nobody had a final say which meant decisions which would be fairly simple such as desiging of a flag could never ge through because no one agreed on it. Sometimes laws such as the inheritance tax passed 1702 kept being revoked and debated until 1830. The Military of the commonwealth was formed the divisons of the Imperial armies located in the darkmountains. The military was seperate to the goverment and so their was little control over it. This allowed for military officers to use their soldiers to take over land and later factories enabling themselves to become feudal military lords. There were constant coups which ended with the creation of the position of the lord protector who was essentially the monarch as he was head of state and goverment and head of the military.